Celebration at the Estate
by TheWaffleKid
Summary: Hi-Def won the annual Dance Central Competition and the others threw a celebration party at the Dance Central Estate (formally known as Dr. Tan Estate). My OC, Jaime, is a part of their crew. I didn't want to write a whole intro story on it because I suck at it.
1. Celebration at the Estate

With pressure from Emilia, Miss Aubrey was able to rent out the ENTIRE Dance Central Estate for the day to celebrate Hi-Def's victory. Everyone helped decorate the inside to fit the occasion, beginning with the hanging of the huge 'Congratulations' banner on the balcony, and working on the entire place to make it fit Hi-Def's taste. The winning crew itself was busy all day, shopping and zipping from store to store to buy things they have always wanted. After cashing in their check, they split up the money evenly so that each member would get $20,000. During their little shopping spree, Bodie called them and asked if they were going to the DC Estate. Of course, they answered, no doubt about it.

At 9:30, they showed up only to be greeted by bright strips of confetti, loud whistles and cheers, pats on the back, ruffled hair (in Jaime and Glitch's case) and occasionally, a tight hug. MacCoy and Dare, the two Dance Central _legends _and competition hosts, called them up to the DJ's stage to congratulate them there.

"Let's give it up for Hi-Def!" Dare said. Amidst the peoples' cheering, MacCoy said, "Bring it out! Bring it out!"

The crowd parted and a table emerged. It was carrying a huge, rectangular cake with the words 'Congratulations Hi-Def' on it.

"We all chipped in to get you this," MacCoy put a hand over his heart, "Because we love our B-boys more than anything, although they have no sense in 'swag'."

Everyone laughed at MacCoy's crack, even the B-boys.

"In all seriousness, the members of the Hi-Def crew are good friends of mine," MacCoy clapped Mo's shoulder, "And their victory is well-earned."

MacCoy's sincere tone earned a respected silence. He was a leader, uniting everyone's hearts through a spontaneous speech. Some nodded at the end of every sentence in understanding, for they felt MacCoy's kindness and sincerity. On the stage, the members of the Hi-Def crew were huddled together, bowing their heads respectfully and listening intently to the DC legend.

"Their dedication and hard work is reflected in those well-rehearsed routines and their love for dance is represented in the amount of passion they dance with. Even if they didn't win, they would have been the perfect models for a hardworking, passionate dance crew."

He lowered his microphone a little, signaling the end of his speech and people clapped slowly, as if they were afraid to shatter the special moment he created. Mo stepped up and clapped MacCoy's forearm, pulling him in for a half bro hug.

"Thanks dude," he said, stepping away and doing the 'formal' handshake: sliding his hand back, hooking his fingers with MacCoy's and giving a slight shake. MacCoy's warm smile replied.

"Give it up one more time for Hi-Def!" Dare said. The members of the crew all bowed at the same time and waved at the cheering crowd as they walked off stage. "Well, we're all here so let's get this party started!"

The DJ started playing music while the Hi-Def members, plus the two announcers, stood in front of the huge cake. There were plastic, colorful utensils stacked neatly next to the cake and each person sliced themselves a piece. MacCoy and Dare congratulated them one last time before leaving them.

"Jaime!" a girl called out, emerging from the crowd and running into the brunette. The girl was Vivian Laray, Jaime's childhood friend, nicknames Vivi and V. Vivi and Jaime had been friends since they were kids, and they were both well known in each other's family. They were like brother and sister. She was a really colorful individual who wore things that weren't one solid color. Everything she owned had a logo, a picture, or some crazy design on it. She was very witty.

"Careful V, I'ma drop my cake!" Jaime grunted. Vivi ignored him and stepped away, jittering in excitement.

"Congratulations!" she said in a sing song voice, shifting her gaze to the other B-boys. She complimented and gave each member a hug, but not Glitch. He was the last member she faced, and she faced him with the same amount of enthusiasm as the others, but instead of hugging him, she punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"You did great too!" she said. She didn't feel comfortable with the thought of hugging the Korean. If it was someone else she didn't hate, yeah. Easy. But she couldn't hug him because he was, well, himself. The simple thought made her feel uneasy.

Glitch felt the same way as well. He was glad that she didn't hug him not because he didn't like her, but he thought it would have been awkward in some way. He felt disappointment for the same reason; however, he shook it off and smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said.

"Yup yup," she chirped. Jaime frowned as he came to realize something.

"How did you get here?"

"Oh, Taye called Lori and she brought me along," Vivi explained. "She's somewhere around here, I dunno."

Lori was Vivi's older sister, her name: Lorene Laray, no middle name. She was a gorgeous 21 year old that was the opposite in her younger sister's likes. Whereas V was (almost) a punk chick, Lori was one of the glamorous fashion girls, like Miss Aubrey. Everything she wore combined, and her hair was always curled and fixed to go with it. Lori met Taye in beauty school when she was studying to become a hair stylist. She and Taye worked at the beauty salon where they studied on part-time shifts.

"Yo, I'ma split. Take care, a'ight?" Mo said as he took a step back to signal his departure. The small group nodded. "See ya in a bit."

After he left, Dre and Cody, the other two Hi-Def members left, leaving Jaime, Glitch and Vivi themselves. Jaime and Glitch decided to get a drink after they threw away their utensils, and V tagged along, careful to avoid bumping into someone. When they each got their drinks, they roamed until they bumped into Lil T, to whom Jaime was attracted to.

Her medium length hair was straightened and a green streak ran through her dark strands, representing her crew's color. She wore a shirt with gold cursive on it, shorts and black hi-top sneakers. Her lips were a glossy, light pink and on her right cheek, there was a green, hand drawn star.

"You did good at the Competition," she said, trying to hide her disappointment from her voice.

"You did good too," Glitch answered. Glitch and T didn't really like each other, and although they barely had tolerance for each other, they were still polite to each other. Jaime, sensing the dislike between Glitch and T, stepped up and began a small conversation with her. A hip hop beat played up, and near the four teens, people cleared a circular space for an unannounced Dance Battle.

Dance Battles could be announced, or a few people could just challenge each other and have mini Battles. The four teens looked at the space and the upcoming mini Battle, and although they felt the same adrenaline, only V rushed towards it excitedly, being one of the first people along the crowd. Nothing gave her more excitement than watching two people show off their moves, countering their turns with quick thinking. It was just like a rap battle, but in physical terms.

**_RAH, I'm ill, I'm ill, I'm ill_**

**_RAH, RAH, I'm ill (I'm ill)_**

**_I'm ill, I'm ill, I'm ill (Red Café)_**

This Battle appeared to be between two people. On one end, there stood a dark skinned man. He was wearing a black jock-looking jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, red and black Nike hi-tops, and a tilted black hat. On the other stood a fair skinned man with a blue jacket, baggy jeans, turquoise sneakers, and a hat.

The one with the black jacket bounced to the beat, getting pumped up to the beat, preparing himself to participate in the challenge. The other paced impatiently, an angered expression on his face, and just as the rapping began, the black jacket sprung in action. He slid smoothly, focusing more on his upper body, and his feet seemed to glide over the hard surface effortlessly. He swerved his legs in a circular fashion, crossed them, twisted down on them, and jumped up. He shuffled back and forth and he retreated back to his place, signaling blue jacket to go.

**_I'm bossed up, they washed up, e'ryday that Kush I cough up_**

**_By all cash, we don't rent out, I'm ill, swag in the penthouse_**

**_Been a Konvict, ask Avon, had blocks locked, ask Avon_**

Jaime and T noticed the Battle, but they didn't take much of an interest in it seeing as how it was just another one of those little, meaningless ones. Glitch decided to go see it instead of standing there, and as the blue jacket started dancing, he snuck through the crowd.

Blue jacket was popping and locking, jerking his entire body mechanically, shuffling and swerving his legs hurriedly. He stood in place and focused on his arms, making them sway slowly, heavily, creating a wave that spanned from his fingertips to his upper chest. His neck stiffened, and he used his hands to move his head, shifting the stiffness to other body parts and moving as if he were a mannequin. He relaxed and went back to his place.

V raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement, so far she liked blue jacket better.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Glitch asked suddenly, keeping his gaze on the dance space.

"The one in the blue," V answered, shifting her attention to the black jacket.

Black jacket locked his arms behind his back and sunk down low, forcing the audience to focus on his hands. He made them move in a smooth wave, and then he made his arms move apart, keeping the tips of his hand connected with the elbow of his other arm. He performed complicated, maze-like movements, and to finish off that sequence, he turned his arm, slowly spinning his entire body as if his arm was a screw.

"How can someone even do that?!" Vivi commented, looking at the man in disbelief.

**_So, the name speak for itself_**

**_You have a loser plus a lame that'll equal yourself_**

**_Live from Bedford-Stuyvesant, the livest ones_**

The man rocked and began moving in a more feminine like way. He moved his shoulders more, swayed his hips, but kept that stiff quality to it. He turned and lowered on his hams, jerking low on the floor. He jumped up and retreated.

People watching the dance nodded, feeling the groove the man laid out.

Blue jacket came in strong. He quickly slid to the center and performed a jump kick, quickly whipping midair and landing on one foot. He made his movements more energetic and he quickly circled the dance space, coming out in the center again, jumping, flicking his legs and landing on his knees. He rotated his body weight on the ground, rolling over, standing up and performing another kick. He quickly made his body look shapeless before he regained his posture, sank to the ground quickly, stood up and performed a flip.

The people watching broke the silence and began to cheer, V jumped and clapped in excitement, and the man in the black jacket sulked in defeat.


	2. The Gift

After the lighting had been figured out, the girls ran through the routine once.

"Now I want you half," Mrs. Shelby pointed to the group of students standing on stage right, "To come out and watch the others perform so that when they're done, you can give them background."

Mrs. Shelby was a physically fit woman in her late 20's. She had short, light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Her teeth were straight and white, the front two being a little bigger than normal. She was a kind, creative woman that had choreographed unbelievable pieces of work. She always pushed her students to try to reach their potential and to try their best at everything, motivating them to see everything from a good perspective. Vivi admired her and held a deep respect for her.

The students from stage right, including Vivi and her two friends, Mickey (short for Mikaela) and Heidi, walked quietly off stage, choosing a random seat in the auditorium. They chose to sit close to the front in the middle of the auditorium to get a good look at the stage. Shelby fiddled with her little blue radio and the class's song began to play. Although half of the class was sitting out, Vivi became entranced on the dance. Her focus shifted to the only boy in the class (who was performing) because she found that everyone else was dancing with no energy, no emphasis, and that bored her.

The boy's name was Jordan Beckster. He was perhaps the most energetic person Vivi had ever known. He had black hair that was fixed so that the front came up in a soft tuft, and his cheeks were round. His forehead was straight instead of curvy, and his face was speckled with pimples. Like Vivi, he wore glasses, but their frames were black and thick. He was very outgoing, hyper, and playful. He probably never had a 'bad day.' Girls from the entire school knew who he was and liked him. Guys knew who he was too, but they felt uncomfortable around him because he was gay. It was publicly known in the school, but Jordan didn't care. He received no hack because of it so it was all good.

When the dance ended, the students that performed walked to the edge of the stage and sat down, their legs swinging.

"Would anybody like to comment?" Shelby asked, "Remember, it can be a good thing or a thing they could improve on."

Vivi held up her hand.

"Yes," Shelby pointed at her.

"I'd like to say something that generally refers to everyone," Vivi started, "You guys need to emphasize your movement more. Like when the dubstep part begins, you guys need to make your movements more percussive."

Shelby nodded in approval, smiling warmly.

"Nice Vivi, thank you for sharing that with us," she said. Vivi nodded and for the rest of the feedback session, she had a quiet conversation with Mickey and Heidi. "Okay sit down," Shelby instructed the students on stage. "Group two you're up."

The three girls stood and made their way on the stage, taking their places for the beginning. Vivi went backstage because she was not a part of the first sequence. She heard the music begin to play as she searched for a safe place to hide her glasses. When she hid them, she went to her spot behind the curtains where she would enter the stage from and thirty seconds later, she was the last person in a short line of students.

_Wait for it, wait for it._

"Now!" she hissed to the people in front of her. They took her word for it and swung their right arm up, spinning once before moving out to the stage. Vivi was chanting the counts in her mind, performing the moves gracefully. She reached her spot near the edge of the stage and just as the beat began to take a turn, she smirked and began to make her moves heavy and slow.

_Come on come on come on come on._

The dubstep began and Vivi jerked forward, taking her own advice and making her movements sharp. Out of the entire dance, Vivi loved the dubstep part. She put the most passion in that segment. She didn't even have to think about it, she just let the beat define her movements; emphasize Mrs. Shelby's brilliant choreography.

_Down down up dow and 5 6 an throw wave swin up right down and down._

She swung her arm heavily and then rolled on the ground, stopping at a runner's position. It was at this point that Vivi no longer thought about the counts but listened closely to the music; she knew exactly what to do just by listening.

_Wait for it. Wait for it….Now!_

She jabbed her leg and leaved on it, still lowered on the ground, and she quickly hopped on her other leg, circling her free leg around her and back. She stood up, taking three steps before jerking her upper body forward.

Vivi performed the rest of the dance energetically. When she and the others finished in their ending poses, she heard the polite clapping of Group One. She relaxed and went forward to the edge of the stage with everyone else, staying standing and crossing her arms.

"Any comments?" Shelby asked Group One. A girl raised her hand up high. "Yes?"

"I'd just like to say that the sister in red is KILLING it," the girl spoke in an awed tone, "She's doing an amazing job."

Vivi looked around and saw that there wasn't another girl that was wearing red. She looked down at her own long-sleeved red shirt and smiled.

"Thank you," she said to the girl, smiling shyly. The girl nodded once in acknowledgement. During that entire feedback session, Vivi felt a warm feeling of acceptance in her chest. She felt especially happy when Jordan complimented her dancing. The ten minute bell rang, which excused the class to go get dressed.

"Don't forget!" Mrs. Shelby announced as the girls headed towards the exits, "If you haven't turned in the signed slip for the costumes, do it before this Friday otherwise you won't get one!"

Vivi's second class was easy to slack off in. No one ever did anything productive because the teacher was so laid back. She spent her entire period chatting with her friends on her iPod, using the group messenger app. The bell ran and excused everyone to lunch. Vivi went to her locker, listening to _Shut Me Up _[Mindless Self Indulgence] on a loud level. She put her red and black checkered Jansport on one of the hooks and shut slammed her locker shut. She went to the library, heading over to her regular table to sit down and wait for her friends. Closing her eyes, she nodded her head to the beat, crossing her arms and throwing her feet on the table. Normally V was the first one to be at the library out of her friends, so she wasn't expecting anyone for the next ten minutes or so. Unexpectedly, her chair was tipped backward, and her heart jumped out of her chest when she felt the tip.

"Whoa!" she yelped, throwing her arms and legs around before she was carefully set down. She felt an uneasy acceleration, and she was positive that she had seen her life flash before her eyes. She turned around to see who tampered with her chair and saw Jaime. Unfortunately, it didn't calm her down. "Don't do that, you asshole!" she snapped, "I almost died of a heart attack!"

"Well what did you want me to do?" Jaime shrugged, "You wouldn't turn around when I called you."

Vivi shook her head slightly in apology as she took out her iPod and paused her music. "I had my earplugs in."

"Yeah I figured. Anyway, I came to give you something," Jaime said, stuffing his hand in his front pocket and pulling out a small, midnight blue box. He opened it and showed Vivi the contents, making her gasp in awe. It was a silver necklace with a small, silver robot. It had red gems for eyes and its arms and legs were held together by small hinges, allowing them to swing.

"While we were buying stuff yesterday, I saw a necklace with a little star pendant on it and I wanted to get it for ya," Jaime explained, giving Vivi the box. She slowly took it, cautiously fingering the little robot as if it would come alive. She smiled softly, and she could feel tears of joy creeping up behind her eyes. "But Glitch said that this one would suitcha better."

"Glitch?" she asked, pronouncing the name as if she never heard it before. She felt a hinge of pleasure at the thought of her passing through the B-boys' minds, but she felt a stronger feeling of joy when she thought that Glitch had spoken about her.

"Yeah, well he chose the one with the blue eyes, but I asked for the one with the red ones 'cause I know red's your favorite color."

The thought of the Korean dancer was replaced by a surge of gratitude towards Jaime, who wanted to get her something in the first place. She jumped up and gave him a back breaking hug.

"Thanks Jaime," she said. He returned her hug with a less forceful one.

"No problem."

She pulled away and turned her attention to the necklace, pulling it out of the box to put it on. Jaime extended a hand to hold on to the box and she gave it to him. The necklace fit perfectly. The little robot hung at the base of her neck. Vivi felt the little charm with her fingertips and smiled widely.

"Thanks Jaime," she repeated as she took the box from him. The brunette nodded in acknowledgement and took a step back to signal his retreat.

"I'ma go eat," he jerked his thumb behind him.

"Can I go with you?"

Vivi didn't know why she asked, the question just spurted out of her mouth without any real thought. She regretted asking as soon as she said that question, but all feelings of regret vanished when he grinned.

"Sure."

"I need to go drop this off first," she shook the small box.

"Okay."

The two went to her locker, which was down the hall from the library's entrance, and she carefully placed the little box on the shelf inside it. On the way to the lunchroom, she kept stroking the necklace absently, as if her fingers needed to reassure themselves of the necklace's existence. When the two got their lunch, Jaime led her to a table in the back. It was full of boys, making Vivi's stomach churn nervously, but amidst the males, she caught sight of two familiar people: Glitch and Marco.

Marco was a fair skinned Hispanic, with black curly hair. Amongst the girls, he was known as "Curly," "Fluffy," and "Poodle." He was round but his legs were thin. His eyebrows were bushy, and his nose was round, reminding V of a little button. Marco was really intelligent and observant, but he played the goofy, obnoxious character. He was so goofy and playful, EVERYONE knew who he was, even V.

V recognized Marco and Glitch even though their backs were turned to her, and although they gave her a sense of reassurance, the other boys made her feel nervous. Jaime sensed V's uneasy acceleration and he smirked. "Don't worry, they don't bite."

"Jaimeh!" a boy called out in a sing song voice.

"'Ey Jimmay!" another said.

"Who's the girl Jaime?"

At that sentence, Glitch and Marco turned to see which girl they were talking about, and the Korean felt a pinch of shock when he saw V. Marco on the other hand, felt delight for the newcomer especially since he recognized her. He stood up to offer his chair to her, which was next to G.

"Ladies first," he said, playfully shoving Jaime out of V's way. He pulled the chair back, signaling V to sit down in it and she moved forward, smiling shyly. When she sat, Marco pushed the chair in, as if he were a gentleman at a date.

"Thanks," V said.

"No problem, mademoiselle," Marco teased. He turned to face Jaime, and the two began to talk.

"So he gave you the necklace, eh?" Glitch spoke to V without addressing her.

"Yeah," she said, turning her head to look at him. His emerald eyes were fixed on the necklace, as if he was having a staring contest with it, and then he looked her in the eyes. They held eye contact for a brief moment before he spoke.

"It looks good on you," he said, looking away as he did. V was glad that he did because she felt her cheeks flush. It suddenly became a little too hot in the cafeteria.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling foolishly to herself. Marco had left along with the boy that was sitting at V's right side and a couple others. Jaime sat down at the empty seat next to her, and she found that she couldn't stop smiling. It was as if the ends of her lips were pinned to her cheeks.


End file.
